Time After Time
by Flutterbudget
Summary: Life after the battle of Hogwarts, Remus finds a way for Harry to remember his parents. AU Remus and Tonks live
1. Chapter 1

It was an old careworn clock, Harry thought, he remembered the first time he had seen it. It did not tell the time this clock, no, it was infinitely more useful than that. In fact for the past few years Molly Weasley had cast glances to this clock every chance she could, going as far as to carry it with her as she went from room to room. It was an unusual clock with its nine hands, and no numbers. Instead of numbers the face of the clock had words written around it, words such as, home, school, work, hospital, travelling. They were words that represented the living, movement and activity, comfort and contentment, life but not death.

Yet Harry had noticed that no one looked at this clock anymore, the Weasley all children all averted their gaze as they walked past, as if the clock was someone they did not want to talk too, Arthur would glance at it, but would catch himself, shake his head and wander out to his shed. Molly had seen that the Burrow was cleaned not just from top to bottom, but to the ghoul in the attic to the gnomes in the vegetable patch, no living thing dared to show even a speck of dirt with Molly on the job. The clock however was perched in the corner of the kitchen, covered in a fine layer of dust, with cobwebs showing here and there as the spiders made their homes. Scraps of paper and forgotten items lay around its base, in a stark comparison to the rest of the room. The Weasleys seemed to take no notice of the clock and its state of untidiness, and their guests were to wary to question this, or even acknowledge it.

Harry however, from his spot at the kitchen table, stared at the clock pensively, as if somehow it could change things, somehow it could give answers.


	2. Chapter 2

It's all JK Rowlings, definitely not mine.

The house was quiet, Remus thought, almost too quiet. He softly sat down the dog-eared book he was reading and looked towards his son, Teddy, who was lying in his crib, wide awake and cooing, while his ever vibrant hair changed from golden yellows to scarlet reds. At Barely 2 months old, Teddy Lupin had little control over his metamorphic abilities, his hair colour was never constant, even for two minutes, thought Remus ruefully. He had noticed, however, that the shade would often reflect upon Teddy's surroundings, for the last week Remus and Dora had been staying with the Weasley family at the Burrow, the Gryffindor themed bedroom of Bill Weasley to be exact. Remus took great pleasure in Teddy imitating these colours, especially as he chose them over all the Hufflepuff themed rompers Dora tried to dress him in.

Remus sighed and moved towards Teddy, as the small boy began to whimper, Dora was away at the ministry for the afternoon, which left Remus in charge, and while a few hours ago he had confidently assured Dora that they would both survive the few hours without her, Remus began to have his doubts. He had never had much contact with young children, it wasn't that he was bad with them, quite the opposite, but parents were wary of letting a shabby werewolf near their child. The only infant he had ever looked after before had been Harry, and that was during a way when there wasn't much spare time for babysitting. When he had told Dora he would be fine, he said this because downstairs was Molly Weasley, mother of seven children. Silence was not what Remus wanted to hear, silence meant that Molly had left for the ministry event early and his backup had deserted him.

Cradling Teddy in his arms Remus slowly made his way downstairs, hoping that at the very least that Ginny had stayed behind, but there was no sign of anyone in the living area or any sound of life. He stopped as he entered the kitchen, he and Teddy were not the only people at the Burrow, Harry was perched at the table, staring at the clock.

The clock was in Remus's opinion not entirely helpful at the moment, it was most definitely the elephant in the room. The 8 hands that pointed to travelling were harmless enough, but it was that ninth hand, the one Harry was so intently staring at that was the problem.

He made his way over to Harry and pulled up a chair next to him. At the sight of his godfather, Teddy's red and yellow tipped hair changed to ink black and he gurgled in greeting.

"Didn't want to go to the ministry either?"

"Not really, no" Harry responded, Kingsley was unveiling the newly refurbished Atrium at the Ministry of Magic that afternoon, the centrepiece being a memorial to all who were lost in the war. "Peace and quiet sounded a lot better, Tonks' gone has she?"

"She felt she should, as she'll be rejoining the ranks of the aurors in a few months"

"Homemaker Remus, is it?"

"Kind of" laughed Remus, "we thought it a tad safer for Ted when he's older that he not grow up with Dora's cooking." Harry laughed in response, but Remus realised it was half-hearted at best. He surveyed Harry as he fell back into silence, still staring at the clock. He knew Harry still felt guilty for everything, the injuries, the deaths, heck, probably even the damage done to Hogwarts. Remus sighed, standing up he handed Teddy to Harry, and began to prepare a bottle for the child who could currently, based on appearances, actually be mistaken as being Harry's child and not his own.

"It wasn't your fault Harry."

The only sign that gave away that Harry had heard this was the very slight tensing of his shoulders, Remus shook his head and continued anyway. "Most of those who died, knew that it might happen, and they were prepared to face that. We were all fighting for a better future, for our families and friends and the people we loved, and before you say it, I know you've been told this so many times and it doesn't make the fact that Fred died or any of the others. You need to remember Harry, that for many of us, you are included in that, and we don't blame you for anything, we're just glad you're here with us now." Remus handed Harry the bottle for Teddy and sat across from them, watching as Harry settle the baby in his arms with the bottle. Harry was a natural with Teddy, and he was taking his job as godfather very seriously, he read, played and helped fed him, offered to watch him while Dora got a few minutes rest and even willingly volunteered to changed diapers. However he had been withdrawn from everyone else since their return from Hogwarts, if he was not with Teddy he usually spent his time alone, in a manner which would inform everyone else that wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

"And Harry," Remus was pleased to see the messy black head turn towards him, "we're still all here for you, whenever."


	3. Chapter 3

Still JK Rowlings.

Chapter 3: Dora's point of view

"...Sirius Black ... Gemma Bowkis ... Frank Bryce... Charity Burbage ..."

Dora sighed, she wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for the fact that Kingsley had readily given her job back, and calmly explained to her that he fully expected his auror's to be an example and even though she was not a licensed auror for two more months, she was fully expected to attend all the social outings. Not that this was really a social outing, Dora thought, it was slightly better than all the funerals she had attended, until now. Kingsley deep voice radiated throughout the Atrium.

"Dirk Creswell ... Colin Creevy ... Cedric Diggory ... Albus Dumbledore ... Bertha Jorkins ..."

This was a big event, the unveiling of the fully repaired Atrium, with the ministry approved memorial fountain. A fountain to remember those who had died

"Alastor Moody ... James Potter... Lily Potter... Rufus Scrimgeour... Severus Snape..."

Yet Dora wished like anything that Remus had come with her, but the Weasleys had all wanted to come today and Remus felt that it wasn't quite time for their first family outing with Teddy, not to what was essentially a memorial to the dead. Dora glanced around her hoping that Remus had changed his mind. To her right the Weasley family were standing together, strong and proud, though their grief could easily be seen, Arthur had his arm wrapped around Molly, while Bill stood staunchly besides Fleur who was shedding silent tears. Percy, George and Ginny stood together, arms draped over the other's shoulders, paying tribute as the names were read. Ron and Hermione stood together, clasping hands but it was obvious that they wished to be elsewhere.

"Ted Tonks... Emmaline Vance... Fred Weasley..."

Dora forced back a sob when she heard her father's name, part of her had hoped that he wouldn't be mentioned, that she wouldn't have to hear her dad's name amongst the dead, but she knew he deserved the honour.

"Hey Tonks, are you ok," Dora started at the hand on her shoulder and quickly turned to find Charlie Weasley standing beside her.

"Are any of us?"

Charlie grimaced in response, but remained standing by her as the last of the names were called out.

"Wotcher Charlie, I didn't think you were going to be here today, Molly said you were heading back to Romania"

"I will, but maybe not for awhile yet," Charlie looked towards the rest of his family, "wouldn't do to leave them at the moment, and you looked like you could use a friend as well."

"Always Weasley," Dora grinned back, she and Charlie had always been good friends at Hogwarts, and they were in the same yet, albeit different houses but they had immediately bonded over Quidditch and their penchant for mischief. Charlie had never been the obvious prankster like Fred and George but he was without question in the same league.

"Tonks, Charlie, glad to see you're both here," Kingsley said as he made his way over to them, glancing around he asked, "Remus and Harry not here?"

"Remus is at home with Teddy," Dora replied

"Should be here somewhere," Charlie piped in, "Mum's said he was coming today..."

"No, I don't think he is," Tonks interrupted, "just realised I haven't seen him at all, he must be at the Burrow with Remus."

"Still out of sorts is he" Kingsley muttered, "well I won't force him to come to gatherings like this, but when you get back could you let him know I'll be over to have a chat in a few days."

Tonks nodded at Kingsley retreating back, wondering why she hadn't realised Harry wasn't there sooner though she couldn't say she was surprised at his absence, if she had a choice she would be at the Burrow with them. A few minutes of idle chat with an old warlock, called Reginald, who liked to refer to himself in the third person convinced Dora to put her thoughts into action and she began to quickly farewell anyone she might know and dodge her way to the fireplace, before being enveloped by the green flames.

Reviews would be loved


	4. Chapter 4

It's all JK Rowlings - Reviews would be greatly appreciated

Chapter 4

It was a sight that pleased Remus immensely Teddy was lying on the floor, arms waving frantically in the air, gurgling like mad, as Dora leaned over him making faces. Teddy overexcitement was likely due to the fact that Dora was much better equipped at pulling faces than most, but seeing his family smiling and laughing was not something Remus would ever have anticipated. He remembered the envy he had felt at times when he visited James and Lily when Harry was Teddy's age, knowing that he could never have what they had.

"Tonks dear," Molly said somewhat cautiously, "are you sure you want to get Teddy worked up this late, you normally have him down for the night by now."

Dora looked up at Molly, and features changed back to her usual heart-shaped face and spiky pink hair, "I suppose you're right, just felt like we both could do with a bit of a laugh."

Remus knew what Dora meant, when she came back from the ministry that afternoon, she had rivalled Harry on the cheery scale, playing with Teddy had been more for her sake than his. Hearing Teddy's excited gurgles was a blessing and knowing that he was unaffected by the war and would remain so, well in his parent's opinion that was miraculous. It was harder than we had all imagined, going back to our normal lives and even harder for some than others. Dora, Harry and of course George had not bounced back as well as the others, George had lost Fred, Dora her father who had dotted upon her, and Harry had never had the luxury of a normal life at least not since his parents died.

That's when the idea struck Remus, it was Harry's birthday in two days and for once Molly didn't seem to be planning anything, yes she take extra pains in the lunch and make Harry's favourites but she had let him have his way, no fuss. Remus smiled to himself, Dora was taking Teddy to her Andromeda's tomorrow, and he had the whole day free to gather what he would need.

Harry's birthday should be eventful this year, Remus thought, but for once it would be for all the right reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

Jk Rowling's wonderful characters

Chapter 5

"... the auror department briefing is at 2, and you still need to liaise with the muggle Prime Minister, Morgana wants to go over the outlines for the fundraiser tomorrow, Dolores has sent you copies of all the recent law changes regarding half-breeds, you have a visitor outside, and Amos Diggory just flooed, he wants a word when you have a chance, he wouldn't hold"

Kingsley groaned, "Arrange for the Prime Minister to be in his office at 8 tonight, I'll talk with Morgana after the briefing, and owl Umbridge the proposed changes, again." Once again there were a few witches and wizards who had managed to retain their standing in the wizarding world, even if they were known to have supported the Dark Lord, or just agreed with his principles and worked very hard to enforce them when given the chance to under law. Dolores Umbridge's file was spotless, she could not be accused of any wrong, every cruel act that she had performed had coincided with laws that made them legal, and this irritated Kingsley. Not only could she not be charged for those crimes that she had committed, he could not lawfully fire her, and this meant she was still undersecretary to the minister and proving to be an absolute nuisance when it came to his proposed amendments to the barbaric laws that the Death Eaters had enforced.

"Visitor," Kingsley glanced sharply at his secretary, Dalia, "who is it."

"Some werewolf, think his name is Lupin, I told him that you were hectic today and had no time to liaise with werewolves on top of everything else, but he insisted on waiting." Dalia sent a disgusted glance at the door, "I can tell him to leave."

"No, no, send him in"

...

Minerva McGonagall looked up from what used to be called the headmaster's desk and surveyed her guest, with a piercing gaze that Dumbledore himself would have been proud of.

"I was just about to write you Remus and offer you the job and I warn you before you reply, I will not be taking no for an answer."

"Good day to you Minerva, and what job is this that I appear to be stuck with."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts professor of course" McGonagall cast an annoyed glance at Remus, "I'm having enough trouble as it is finding new teachers and replacing three who think now would be a good time for an extended holiday."

"Quite understandable Minerva," Remus paused for a moment looking doubtful about what to say next, "and although I would love to take the job, Dora intends to go back to work at the end of the month. We had already sorted it that I would, well, be at home with Ted."

McGonagall shook her head, "I can see why you would think that necessary Remus, and in fact I'm surprised that that was your reason," at his surprised expression McGonagall explained "I fully expected your refusal to state the events that occurred when you taught here previously, point out that Snape had let your secret slip, and cite yourself as a danger to the students. I am very glad to see that your priorities have changed."

McGonagall looked over her glasses at the sheepish man in front of her, "I have already asked Horace if he can brew wolfsbane and he has agreed to, and as for your son, I can leave the actual specifics of the arrangements to Tonks and yourself, but I will supply you with rooms for the three of you, as well as your own personal house elves and your salary will of course see an increase. I see no reason why you cannot teach at the same time as looking after your son."

Remus grinned at the stern professor before him, she had not been his teacher for twenty years but Minerva McGonagall had never lost her ability to strike fear in her students. "If that is the case, I would be more than happy to accept the position, thank you, I will have to discuss it with Dora first though." McGonagall nodded as she waited for Remus continue, "But I must admit that this is not at all what I came here to discuss, grateful though I am, I was actually hoping to ask a favour of you."

Surprise briefly flitted across the old professor's face, before she composed herself, yet as she listened to what Remus proposed a small smile formed on her face.

and once again would love reviews


	6. Chapter 6

JK Rowlings wonderful characters, sorry if there's any mistakes. Harry's Birthday is coming in the net chapter and it should be from his view, but for now it's Tonks again.

Chapter6

Teddy squirmed from his spot on the floor, he gurgled and he cooed, yet he still didn't get his father's attention, not even his whimpers worked to alert the man that Teddy wanted his attention. Dora watched this with a smile normally the slightest sound from Teddy would have his father's attention in an instant, but Remus was so wrapped up in his plans for tomorrow that for once Teddy was background noise, and the baby boy lying on the floor was not pleased.

"Someone wants your attention Rem," he looked up at her startled before noticing the squirming child on the floor, "thought he had drifted off, sorry."

Dora laughed, "No, he was a minute away from waking the whole house, it's a bit early to give him abandonment issues don't you think?" Dora teased as she scooped Teddy into her arms and walked over to where Remus was working, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Almost, I was actually wondering if you could help, though I'm not sure you would remember and, well..." Remus paused in thought, "it was over twenty years ago, I think you might have been 5 maybe and Andi had left you with Sirius for the day"

Dora laughed, "Oh I think I remember that, the time I was sick right, muggle flu?" At Remus' nod, Dora continued, "that was the best sick day I ever had, Sirius had no idea what to do with me, that's how you and Harry's dad got roped in right?"

"Well actually I had been at James and Lily's that morning, when James and I got an urgent owl from Sirius saying his mother had died, we had no idea what to think but at Lily's insistence thought we should get over there immediately. We didn't know how Sirius would react to this, despair or jubilation, but expecting the worst we went and instead discover him standing over a sick little girl and all known exits blocked."

"Wait so my heroes," Dora pretended to recoil in shock, "were forced to come to my rescue. My knights in shining armour, James Potter and Remus Lupin were conned into helping me." Dora sobered suddenly, "that was the only time I ever met Harry's mum, every other time mum dumped me on Sirius it was just you guys, but she was there too."

"Well we were three 20 year old wizards, we knew nothing about little girls and to be honest after the last time James and I were a little bit scared of you, so we thought we should call in the big guns, and you'll be pleased to know Lily did not have to be tricked, she was a nice person and would have come anyway."

"Seriously, you tried to trick her too."

"Tried? Dora, the marauders do not try, we tricked her, we just found out afterwards that that was the worst thing we could have done, as I said Lily was a nice person, but you've met Harry he had the misfortunate to inherit her temper." Remus chuckled at the grimace on his wife's face, "I was hoping that you could help me with that, and any other occasions like it, nothing big, Sirius is best in small doses after all."

"You're not comfortable with everyone knowing you babysat me, are you?"

"Well, not really, no, but would you be I mean you were like 5..."

Remus stopped abruptly when he noticed the colour of Dora's hair had changed from bubblegum to pink to a Weasley red, "like 5, Remus I had just turned 8 and what does it matter, really, ok so you're older than me, we already know that, and so does everyone else. So what if you babysat me, we're both adults now and it does not matter and no one will care."

"They'll still comment" Remus muttered.

"What was that, look I've already said it doesn't matter, it was your idea after all, and if you want to do this for Harry I am happy to help, and you need to forget about this too old nonsense." By the look on his face Dora knew he was not convinced, he never was. Dora had not realised before how serious Remus had been when he said Harry was family. While to everyone else Harry was the Boy Who Lived and then the Chosen One, to Remus he had always been his best friend's son, the little baby who had been part of his family of friends. A family that now comprised only the two of them.

Dora looked down at her husband, surrounded by scattered pieces of paper, vials and photographs, she leant down and kissed his cheek, "I'll take Teddy up to bed, and I'll help Rem, you know I will, but I want to add something else as well, something from Grimauld." She gave him a quick, yet sincere smile, Dora knew he would be up half the night and she was trying her best to keep to the never go to bed angry rule that both her mother and Molly kept repeating to her, and for once without tripping she made her way up the stairs to Bill's old room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's still JK Rowlings**

Chapter 7.

The current occupants of the Burrow were presently sitting around the table, enjoying the last few bites of what appeared to be twigs but was really Harry Potter's Firebolt birthday cake.

"Thanks again, Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he leant back contentedly in his chair. "That was amazing."

"Haven't eaten that well since Hogwarts," said Percy.

"So much better than soggy mushrooms," added Ron, with a frown from Hermione.

Molly shushed their complements and looked down the table at Harry, "Your more than welcome dear, it's the least we can do really. Now before you lot all run away with your brooms, a few of the Order members will be here in a few minutes and Kingsley wants to have a word. He said to apologise to you Harry, but it had to be today, everything is so frantic at the ministry he's lucky to have this afternoon spare."

"S'all right Mrs Weasley." Harry said trying to hide his disappointment, things had been better since he had talked to Remus the other day and instead of spending the majority of his time moping, he had been busy around the Burrow; helping Mrs Weasley with chores, playing with Teddy, spending time with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and when he was here, talking with Remus. Ron and Harry had planned to spend the afternoon playing Quidditch, they had the perfect teams organised; Charlie, Percy, Ron, Tonks and Neville who was visiting for the day, against Harry, Bill, Fleur, George and Ginny. An Order meeting was not the way to spend such a bright, clear day, that didn't even have a trace of wind. Nevertheless, harry sat down on the floor, next to the blanket Tonks had just laid Teddy on, resigning himself to the hope that the meeting wouldn't be long.

"Everyone's here," Kingsley's loud voice could be heard over the chatter, "Good, well I promise you all that I'll be quick, Remus tells me that you've a game of Quidditch planned." The chatter came to a stop and everyone in the room turned their attention to Kingsley, "I just wanted to give everyone a quick update on how everything's going. The aurors are on to the last stages of rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, after this is completed we can move on to the wizards or witches who have, though they were not Death Eaters, committed crimes of varying degrees, any information that any of you have on any potential subjects would be very useful, Umbridge is getting more irritating by the day."

"If any of you have any information, you can see me about it," Percy said briefly rising to stand next to Kingsley.

"Minerva has informed me that Hogwarts will be ready for the students by September 1st, the only problem has been finding enough teachers and getting in touch with any of last year's 7th years to see if they would like to finish their schooling," at this Kingsley looked towards where Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione. "For starters if you three could let her know by mid-August. Anything else that I need to let you know I will do so individually, so that's really all I have to say." Kingsley chuckled at the obvious signs of relief coming from some of the younger Weasleys and Harry, "however, while informing me of your plans for this afternoon, Remus did say he would like a word or two as well."

"Quick, quick, Remus," Charlie and George cried out from their corner of the room.

"I sincerely apologise in advance if this eats into your Quidditch time," Remus started as he stood before them all, "but, let's say just a few years ago, on Harry's fathers 18 birthday he received a letter from his father ended with the advice, 'life is too short, James, and it is far too easy to let it slip by and be forgotten. Don't let this happen to you son.' It was good advice that James took to heart. He may have slightly misinterpreted it though, as at any event that took place afterwards, if it was deemed important to James he would demand that Sirius or myself take out our cameras, which we were also expected to have on us at all times, and document the moment. Unfortunately this meant many, many, many trivial moments were documented, such as Professor McGonagall's second last class, and Professor McGonagall's last class. However we cherished the photo of the very last time Professor McGonagall put James and Sirius in detention for taking too many photos of her during class." Remus paused and looked at Harry, "the point of this Harry is not actually for me to mumble along until you get bored, my actual point is to offer you an alternative to an afternoon of Quidditch. No I'm not insane," Remus said to the incredulous looks on Ron, George, and Charlie's faces, "and I am giving Harry a choice."

"What am I choosing between?" Harry looked at Remus, "you know I love Quidditch as much as my dad did, so this alternative has to pretty good right?"

"I think it is." Remus replied. "I've spent the last two days putting it together, and it's not much. What I am proposing to you Harry, is that instead of spending your afternoon flying, you take advantage of the people who are here." Harry looked around curiously and suddenly noticed that at some point Professor McGonagall had arrived, along with Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, Madame Rosmerta, Neville's grandmother, Andromeda and Hagrid.

"I'm not quite getting your meaning here Remus."

"It's quite simple Harry, Minerva has kindly allowed me to borrow Dumbledore's pensieve for the day, and with memory's provided by those present, and with a little spell-work on my behalf, I thought I could fill you in on a few moments from the past that James never got the chance too."

"You're kidding," Harry sat their shocked and looked at those around him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny shrugged their shoulders, with looks of confusion of their faces, Charlie, George, Percy and Fleur had similar looks of confusion. Tonks however was grinning at Harry, "it's brilliant Harry, I've not the faintest clue how he does it, but the spell makes the memory show up on that sheet Rem's put on the wall, just like a muggle theatre and there's sound and everything."

"What do you say Harry, muggle theatre or Quidditch?"

Harry stood up and walked over to the pensieve, "I can't believe this, thank you Remus." Turning around Harry moved to where Remus was standing and embraced the older man.

Arthur stood up and looked towards his son's, "I think boys you might need to put your brooms away."

**Would absolutely love some reviews to let me know what you all think, thanks to those that have reviewed already.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HP is JK Rowlings. Please review to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8:

A frozen image appeared, as if painted upon the sheet on the wall. It was an image of a small house, surrounded by a garden that at a glance could be called wild, but when you looked closer you could see the care taken and making their way down the old wooden steps of the front porch was a young woman and her mother. The mother was holding her daughter at arm's length, looking her over tearfully, as if memorizing every detail. The daughter was beautiful, she wore a silky white one shouldered dress that seemed to flow to the ground, her hair lay in loose waves on her shoulders and she held a bouquet of white daisies.

Harry gazed at the picture, "it that my mum?"

"Wow, she was beautiful," Ginny exclaimed.

Remus smiled, "Yes, Lily was particularly stunning that day, let's see if this works properly." He flicked his wand at the pensieve and the image suddenly came to life.

...

"Lily, darling, you look, darling you look wonderful," Lily's mother sobbed.

"She'll have James drooling for sure," Alice Longbottom said as she came through the doorway.

"Well that's the point isn't it," Sarah laughed as she came out after Alice.

"Now girls, we're too act like grownups today remember, not silly, giggling, little first years. No teasing mum," Lily teasingly shook her finger at her two bridesmaids, before embracing them both. "Can you believe that I'm marrying James Potter?"

Alice shook her head, "Big headed Potter"

"Toe-rag, Potter," Sarah laughed.

"Egotistical idiot"

"Arrogant."

"Pampered."

"Stop it you too, I get it all right."

"Sorry Lils," chimed Alice and Sarah.

"They forgot to mention that he's a bit of a git sometimes."

The three laughing girls turned at the voice, surprised. "Remus really?" Smiling Lily walked over and hugged him, "you're not meant to sneak up on the Bride. How's James?"

"Well as I said he's being a git." At the smack on the arm Lily gave him, he sobered, "scared out of his mind that you're going to change your mind, I should probably warn you that Sirius and I may have encouraged this further than was necessary."

"Even though we told you to keep him calm," Alice sighed, "as long as he's not as bad as Frank was, I swear he was shaking throughout our whole ceremony."

"Well, I won't say what took place, but I would advise being punctual, or James might come looking for you."

"Thanks Remus, I'm so glad you and Sirius are doing your best to make this day perfect." Lily turned to her bridesmaids, "We had better get going then, do you two mind taking the first car and we'll follow."

"No problem Lils," Alice and Sarah embraced Lily again before heading towards the car. "No cold feet now you hear."

"They're good friends dear," Lily turned to her look at her mother, "I'm glad you have them."

"Thank you mum, for everything," Lily swept a tear from her eye. "Are you sure about today, I mean, I know you said you didn't mind and everything but if you've changed your mind. The boys wouldn't mind, they would understand."

"Don't be silly dear, I'm going to go into that church and watch my little girl walk down the aisle and marry the man she loves and yes, I wish your sister was here and your father but that can't be helped. Now you get down to that car, dear, this young lad will help me."

Lily looked sadly at her mother for a moment before smiling excitedly at Remus. "Away with you Lily, James might think you're not going to show if you don't hurry up, I've got your mum."

As Lily turned to walk to the car, Lily's mother placed her hand on Remus' arm and held him back. He looked down at her in surprise, "I don't know you boys very well, but James seems like a nice young man, and Lily asked you to walk her down the aisle so she must think a lot of you. Since my husband's death and the girls not talking to each other, I've worried about them but Lily was living with me and I could watch over her. Now my Lily will be living in your world, and I can't protect her. I want you to promise me that she will be safe and happy, that James will make her happy."

"I wouldn't worry about that Mrs Evans, James has been crazy about Lily for years, and it's not a joke when we say that he would do absolutely anything for her. Sirius and I will also do anything we can to make sure they're safe and happy. I promise."

...

"I thought I would start by showing you that although Petunia has never been nice to you, Lily's mother was a wonderful woman, she was always amazingly supportive of Lily and while she wasn't comfortable around magic, she never questioned Lily's place in the wizarding world."

"Thanks," Harry looked up at Remus, "They never told me anything about my grandparents."

"There will be another one with them both later." Remus looked towards all the guests, "if everyone could bring me their memories now that I've got the pensieve running, I can get this show moving."

"Way to be cool honey," Tonks punched Remus on the shoulder as she walked past him, and with the others she stood over the pensieve and raised her wand to her temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jk Rowlings characters. Let me know what you think and review, any idea's would be appreciated.**

Chapter 9

The next image was easily recognisable as the transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, marking papers, occasionally glancing up and surveying the two students in front of her with a piercing stare. These two particular students were writing furiously, quills streaking across the parchment.

After awhile Professor McGonagall rose from her desk and addressed the two students, "You may put your quills down and return to Gryffindor Tower." The boys in front of her dropped their quills in obvious relief, stretched their arms and then slowly began to pack their things up. Their Professor raised her eyebrows at this behaviour, before saying sharply "Potter, Black, hurry up back to your dorms."

The two boys instantly picked up their pace, giving each other concerned looks before bidding their professor farewell and leaving the class. As soon as she saw them out Professor McGonagall returned to her desk and putting aside her marking she took up a letter she had to finish, a letter that was to inform Mr and Mrs Potter of their son's newest misdemeanour.

_To the parents of James Potter_

_I regret to inform you that your son was caught apprehended roaming the dungeons this last Tuesday night. At the time it was deemed that deducting house points was an appropriate punishment. However upon the discovery that the Slytherin common rooms had been decorated in red and gold, suspicions were raised. The discovery was ultimately made at breakfast when as the Slytherin students were eating their hair and skin colour all began to resemble the Gryffindor banner. Your son has since had a further 50 points deducted from Gryffindor and will serve a week's detention with myself._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. James was caught along with Sirius Black, as he now lives with you I will save myself the trouble of owling his parents and kindly ask that you talk to the boys over the Christmas holidays._

_P.P.S James and Sirius have not handed in their forms to go home over said holiday. I trust this is a mistake._

At a sharp knock, Professor McGonagall looked up in surprise she rose and walked to the door wondering who could still be awake. Upon opening the door she found Professor Flitwick standing behind three teenage boys.

"Sorry to disturb you Minerva, I would have waited till the morning but these two said they had just left you," Flitwick gestured towards James and Sirius.

"Yes they were to return to Gryffindor Tower, where did you find them Horace?"

"Outside the library, I'll leave them with you shall I?"

Before McGonagall could reply she was interrupted by a forth boy making his way towards them, an appearance which seemed to have taken Potter, Black and Pettigrew by surprise as well.

"Lupin, I expect my Gryffindor Prefect's to set a good example for their fellow student's, there had better be a good reason for this." McGonagall demanded.

"I'm sorry Professor, Madame Pomfrey only just let me out and I was making my was back to Gryffindor Tower when I saw that Professor Flitwick had apparently found my friends out of their beds."

"Yes, and what excuse would there be for this," Flitwick said kindly, though his face was stern.

"Peter had borrowed some of my books to study in the library this morning and he had left the Defence book I need for my essay there so I made them promise to get the book for me tonight, as Madame Pomfrey would not allow me to leave the hospital room." Remus looked solemnly at his professor's, "I am sorry that they were out so late, but they were only trying to help me catch up."

James quickly reached into his bag, "here you are Remus, that's the one you wanted right?"

At Remus' nod McGonagall sighed, "I'll accept that for now, but if you don't get back to Gryffindor Tower immediately it will be another week's detention."

The boys watched carefully as Flitwick and McGonagall walked away, James pulled out an old bit of parchment and studied while the others listened for any noise.

"Wow that was close," Sirius muttered.

"They're nowhere near the library," James informed the others.

"Thanks goodness they love you Remus, I think Minnie's sick of the sight of me and James."

"No surprise there," Remus grinned. "You do realise that as soon as anyone notices that the library books are unusually talkative we'll all have detention for a month."

"It'll be worth it," James grinned, "I just hope that Snivellus finds the copy of '100 Foolproof Ways to Charm Your Witch.'


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, Minerva I think I will have to ensure that Harry is given a positive view of the marauders, I hadn't been sure about showing some of these but I suppose it won't hurt." Remus knelt before a bag that had been abandoned by the door and retreived a vial, he quickly transferred it into the pensieve and a familiar image appeared.

...

Snow softly appeared to fall from the ceiling of the Great Hall, various groups of students sat idly chatting and enjoying the remainders of their dinner. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sat at one end of the Gryffindor table enjoying the last morsels of the Christmas pudding.

"I'm never going home for Christmas again," Peter declared as he licked the last of his pudding from his spoon.

"Really, that might be slightly awkward after you graduate."

Peter looked concerned, he had not taken into consideration that there was a limit to the number of years a student could spend at Hogwarts. "I'll just have to get a job here or something, yes, that's it I can be a teacher."

James snorted, "You teach! Oh that's too good Pete, just wait until I tell Sirius and Remus of Professor Pettigrew's dream of being a teacher.

Peter glared at the black haired boy sitting across from him, who could barely contain his amusement and looked to be about to fall of his seat.

"I'll leave you to it then," Peter said to James stonily before making his way out of the Hall.

"Oi, Pete, wait up," James ran after him catching up with him on the staircase. "Where are you going?"

"Common room," Peter replied shortly but within half a minute he and James were laughing over the pranks they had planned for the Slytherins over the coming month. Upon their return to the Gryffindor Common Room they found Sirius in a chair by the fire, reading, as he ate a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Sirius are you alright?"

"What, course I am." This worried James even more however as Sirius had barely looked up from his book he gave Peter a worried look before asking, "What's that you're reading?"

"Just one of Rem's books that he left behind."

"OK, but why are you reading it?"

Sirius paused before putting the book down in front of him and grabbing a chocolate frog from the table, as they waited for him to respond James and Peter noticed that the book was called 'Magical Beasts'. "First of all hear me out on this ok? It might sound a bit far off but I swear the facts are all there."

"Yeah, can you just tell us, you're starting to scare me," Peter said impatiently, as he sat next to Sirius grabbing one the box of beans. James nodded his agreement, looking from the book to Sirius' excited face with worry.

"You know Snape, right?"

"Who," James answered, vaguely looking at Peter who sniggered.

"Very funny, but seriously it's about Snape, I know what he is, he's a vampire."

"Vampire?" James and Peter both looked stunned.

"Yes," Sirius began to hastily explain himself. "He's really pale, you never see him outside and if you do he's wearing his thickest robes and you can hardly see his face for that greasy hair. It's all there, Snape is a vampire."

"Sirius, you do realise that vampires sleep during the day."

"Yeah, and they drink blood, they don't eat normal food like us."

"Snape attends all his classes during the day."

"He's always at meals, he was there tonight and he wasn't drinking blood."

"That doesn't mean he's not one, just you two wait, I'll prove that he's a vampire."

James looked at Sirius, taking in the chocolate smeared on his cheek and the empty packets of sweets surrounding him, "Sirius are you sure you're not just a high on sugar, how much have you had, wait a minute." James leaned down and picked up one of the wrappers at Sirius feet.

"Sirius, please tell me that one of your pure-blood, muggle hating relations sent you this muggle chocolate bar."

Sirius gulped as James held the Cadbury wrapper in his face, "but Snape's a vampire James, honest, just let me prove it, please."

James laughed and ruffled Sirius' hair, "well it was nice knowing you Black, but a word of warning you may not want to spend the next few hours proving Snivellus is a vampire. There won't be any point." James sat down next to Peter and laughed at the expression on Sirius face.

"What do you mean no point?"

James and Peter looked at each grinning before turning to Sirius and at the same time saying, "Because Remus is going to kill you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hogwart's feasts are the best aren't they?" Lily said as she reached for the last piece of pie.

"Oh no."

"Remus are you all right," Lily turned to the boy beside her with a look of concern.

"Oh no no no no!"

"Huh, what's wrong, Remus!" Lily called as Remus jumped up from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Lily, we have to get out of here, now!" demanded Remus.

Lily looked from the impatient, almost frightened expression on Remus' face, to the rest of the hall where everyone had been calmly eating there dinner, but were now staring at Remus and Lily in confusion.

"Lily," Remus pulled urgently on her arm, "I'm not joking we have to get out of here."

"Why? Remus I think you're been spending too much time with James and Sirius, just sit down and finish your dinner, I'm still hungry."

Lily promptly pulled herself out of Remus' grip, sat down and looked up at Remus as she took a bite of her pumpkin pie.

"Lily I'm not joking."

"So you said and neither am I."

"We have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because," Remus paused gazing around him. "It's urgent Lily we have to leave now."

"As I already asked, why do we have to?"

"It's important, just come on, please," Remus watched her impatiently, hoping from one foot to the other, "please can we leave."

"No, I'm still eating and you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous, you of all people should know that I'm not being ridiculous." Remus glared at Lily, "I was just trying to help you, but if you don't want my help I'll just leave anyway."

"No you won't," Lily grabbed his robe as he tried to walk away. "You Remus Lupin will sit down and tell me what's going on."

"Lost your chance Lil, you're in trouble now."

"Remus! What did they do, where's James and Sirius."

"Sorry Lily, but you've already eaten the pie."

"Eaten the pie?" confused Lily stared at Remus, before slowly she looked down at her plate, where the half eaten pumpkin pie sat. "Eaten the pie, you jerk, why didn't you stop me?"

"If you had been paying attention Miss Evans you would have noticed that I tried to."

Lily glared at the smug look on Remus' face, "What did they do to the pie?"

"Sorry Lily, a marauder never tells."

"A marauder will tell if they realise there life depends on it."

"True they might, but I don't think I'm in any danger," Remus grinned at the red-head, "do you?"

"I think you will be if you don't tell me."

"All I can say Lily," Remus jerked his hand towards the door, "Is maybe you should ask those two."

"Right, I will." Lily jumped up from her seat and strode towards her targets. "What did you two do?"

"Lily, we were just out at the Quidditch Pitch practising," James and Sirius shared a look of confusion, "we didn't do anything."

"Yeah right Potter, so everyone who ate the pumpkin pie isn't going to turn blue, or start singing."

"Not unless they want to."

"Lily, why do you think we did something to the pie," asked Sirius.

"Remus," Lily glared at Sirius, "who else do you see that you let in on your immature little pranks."

"Oh, right," Sirius glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Remus was sitting. "So would that be the same Remus who is sitting over there, eating pie."

"What!" Lily turned around and saw that Sirius was right, Remus Lupin was sitting there eating her pie.

"Lily dear," James tried to sound concerned but couldn't quite hide his laughter at her shocked expression, "by any chance did you take the last piece of pie."

**Please Review**


End file.
